


Stunned Delights

by Shadowstrider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Civil war was hell, but there were always those who took advantage of the chaos that it produced.





	

Steve McClintock walked down one of the hospital’s numerous corridors, his brown booted feet moving at a leisurely pace, unlike most of the people that he passed by. He wore blue denim jeans and a white polo shirt, the large digital camera hanging around his neck and his ID badge marking him as a foreign journalist. Barely moving his brown haired head, his grey eyes scanned as he walked, searching for anything that could be worth committing to the eternalness of film.

This hospital was near the frontlines in the ongoing civil war, the building having sustained sporadic attacks during the course of the conflict, causing structural damage and material theft. Only yesterday one the cities nearby, which had been savagely besieged by one of the rebel groups, had finally fallen to them, causing the residents to flee to other areas still controlled by the government and a great number of the wounded had ended up in this hospital.

Steve was covering the civil war, but not to write stories about tragic little children and burning babies for the armchair bleeding hearts at home. He was here for a far more sinister purpose, to profit handsomely out of the chaos of war.

He had spent the day walking through the hospital, seeking patients with suitable graphic injuries. Upon finding a suitable candidate, he had taken numerous photos, which he would later sell to those sick perverts at home who got off on those types of photos. It was not something he personally enjoyed, but it paid handsomely, so he had little choice in the matter.

Of course, very few of the patients were willing to share their injuries with the world, which is where the special attachment to his camera came into play. It looked like and could serve as an external flash, but when needed would produce a special flash of light that had been constructed from multiple signals to stun a human’s higher brain functions, rendering them suitably defenceless against his actions.

Using this, he could manipulate the patients into positions that best exposed their injuries and if needed, he could also deal with any interfering family members or nosy hospital staff. As the special flash also rendered them amnesic for a while, he could usually get away without any trouble. It had taken a small fortune and some very incriminating photos in order to acquire this very powerful piece of equipment.

It had been a productive day, but although he took pride in the quality of his photos, he had gotten little pleasure out of it. The only two bright spots so far had been the photos he had taken of two little girls, who had been left without clothes due to the acute shortage that the hospital was experiencing in terms of hospital clothes, their nudity serving to complement their relatively minor injuries. 

Those flat chests and puffy bare vulvas where the stuff of his desires, but it would have been too risky to satisfy himself in those situations, as both girls where surrounded with family members. Flashing them all drained his batteries enormously, so repeated flashing was impractical. Moving the girls was difficult as it would arouse too much suspicion and there was always the chance that someone who was resistant to the flash for whatever reason, such as a heavily armed soldier, would cause a scene or worse. 

As he walked, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of golden loose blond hair and pink shirt disappearing down a passage. Intrigued, he turned and followed the passage, soon taking a left and a right turn as the passage snaked through the building. Finally he saw that the blonde hair belonged to a little girl, who was standing at the T shaped intersection created by the passage and another corridor.

Steve had not recognised the passage, but he recognised the walls of the corridor, which was part of the section of the building that had suffered damage. This section of the hospital had been more or less abandoned after three missile attacks and looting had occured during the early part of the conflict. Rebuilding and getting new equipment was impossible due to the government’s financial difficulties and the rebel control of sections of the major ports. International aid was more focused on acute shortages, so whatever the girl was looking for, she wouldn’t find it here, making it very probable that she was simply lost.

Steve approached her quietly from behind, suppressing a smirk as he saw her little head whip from side to side, her loose golden hair flying, searching for any sign or guidance. She was dressed in a pink T-shirt and denim shorts, the shorts’ small size resulting in her tight firm ass’s form being clearly outlined, the sight making Steve shiver with delight. 

“Hi!” he said as he came to a stop near her. So intent had she been on her search that the sudden voice made her jump in fright. Spinning around, her mouth had barely started to form words when Steve used his special flash on her. Her grey eyes were filled with the blinding flash, her optic nerves transmitting the signals into her brain, where the special signals quickly suppressed her higher cortical functions. Almost immediately after the flash, the girl’s body and face relaxed, the light in her eyes dimming as her mind was drowned in an impenetrable fog.

Moving quickly, Steve grasped her left hand with his right and started to pull her in the direction of the abandoned MRI room, which he remembered from a previous visit. Her bare feet struggled to keep up with his pace, her movements sluggish, so he ended up half dragging the dazed child into the abandoned room. All that remained of the MRI machine was the metal carcass, all vital components having been stripped away. The computers that had been used with the machine were also long gone, leaving a wreck of a room where the dust had been left to accumulate.

Steve was reasonably certain that he wouldn’t be bothered, but he made sure to replace the camera’s batteries just in case things went to hell. As prepared as he could be in the situation, he decided that it was time to bring the child’s beauty to light, even if he would be unable to capture it on film, as he needed the camera to be set to the special flash in case he needed it immediately.

He pulled up the girl’s arms until they were sticking into the air above her head, holding her crossed wrists securely with his left hand as his right started to pull her pink T-shirt with its printed cartoon character up, revealing her flat pale abdomen and her adorable ‘outie’ navel. Soon he had the shirt around her head, her flat chest with its small twin pink nipples exposed to the world. Letting her arms fall down, he managed to get the shirt completely off of her. 

Dropping to his knees, he unbuttoned and unzipped her too small shorts, the garment and her striped blue and white panties soon pooled at her feet, the shorts having required some effort. As he helped her to step out of them he spread her legs open a bit, causing him to sigh in pleasure at the sight of her hairless puffy vulva, her immature lips spread open just enough to give a hint of her pink insides, her small bundle of nerves hidden. Using his hands, he gripped the tight boyish ass cheeks that were hidden from his gaze, fondling the half orbs of soft flesh.

Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, he pulled it and his black boxers down just enough to free his throbbing cock, the nude beauty having caused the purple head to become slimy with fluid. Gently he pushed the girl onto her back on the dusty floor, spreading her young skinny legs obscenely open. Resting on his arms and knees above her, he tilted his head down and captured one of those enticing nipples between his lips, sucking greedily on it as he used his left hand’s fingers to pinch its twin. Even though her mind was dazed, she still dimly felt the pleasure, mixed with a tinge of pain as he used his teeth on her small nipple, barely audible moans flowing out from between her lips.

He soon switched nipples, his tongue and teeth busy with the other nipple while his fingers pinched and rubbed its saliva drenched twin. The girl’s moans were increasing in frequency, her fogged mind drifting in soft pleasure, the soft sounds from her mouth causing his arousal to grow in waves. Leaving her thoroughly wet nipples, he licked his way down her soft skin, tasting the saltiness of her sweat. Dipping his tongue into her navel, which caused her to give a soft giggle-moan; he moved his body backwards in order to allow his tongue to make its way down to her treasures.

Using his hands he spread her flower open reverently, inhaling the intoxication smell of her femininity as his eyes devoured her sacred parts. A glistening hymen guarded her birth canal, her clit starting to peek out from under its hood, her rosebud a darker pink where it lay winking between her buttocks. He started to rub her tiny clit as his tongue started to lick her tight sphincter, the pleasure in her fogged mind slowly building. Spearing his tongue in and out of her tiny anus, he soon moved his organ up and started to lick her pink insides, tasting the soft flavour that he lived for, transferring the finger that had been rubbing her to her puckered starfish, where it was soon pumping in and out of the spit slicked orifice.

The pleasure had built up strongly enough that her moans were starting to get ever louder, which in turn was fuelling his desire. Feeling the ache from his throbbing cock, he flipped the child onto her stomach, turning her head onto her right cheek to ensure that she could breathe without difficulty. Keeping her legs spread obscenely, he lubricated his aching prick with his own saliva and the trickle of fluids that her own arousal was producing. Resting his cock against her tiny anus, he gathered himself and started to sink through her tight ring of muscle, her moans slowly replaced with soft grunts as pain started to blossom in her dazed mind. Using his weight he forced the stretched muscle to accept first his drooling head and then the rest of his invading prick, her intestinal walls soon wrapped agonisingly tight around his throbbing cock. It hurt him to move, but he did as best as he could, using her walls to stroke himself towards bliss. Even though her stunned brain was slow to process the pain of her stretched guts, tears dripped from her eyes as she softly whimpered. The heat and silkiness of her bowels soon had him moaning loudly as he sank as deep into her as he could, flooding her guts with his semen, electricity dancing up and down his nerves as the orgasm sliced through him.

He rested for a few moments, basking in the post-orgasm afterglow, careful to keep his weight off of her small body. With a sigh he slipped out of her with a ‘plop’, a backflow of pearly semen flowing out of her distended anus. Knowing that it would take him at least a few minutes to recover, he gathered the whimpering child in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he gently hugged her, his fingers and tongue soon getting to work again. His lips were soon wrapped around her stiff nipples again, his fingers causing the hazy pleasure to replace the pain as her tiny bundle of nerves was stroked again, the heat in the abandoned room and their activities causing both of them to sweat extensively.

Soon the child was more or less quiet, a soft moan every now and then the only indication that her pleasure was again building. Using a finger, Steve gathered some of the semen regurgitated by her anus and used it to mark her body, her stiff nipples, dazed face and sweat matted hair soon covered with slight trails of cum. 

Responding to his fully erect again penis, he laid the girl down on her sweat slicked back with her legs spread open as before, taking up his position over her with his slick cock resting against her slightly spread cunt. As with her darker orifice, he patiently used his weight to force himself into her immature cavity. Both of them groaned as he managed to move past her immature lips, deep enough to touch her barrier. Steve gathered himself for a powerful thrust, which soon resulted in her thin membrane tearing as his invading prick made its way up her birth canal, her virgin blood coating his cock and dripping down to her semen drenched asshole. Pain again slowly spread into her fuzzy mind, the acute flash of her deflowering soon replaced with the dull ache as her immature cunt was forced open by his battering ram, soft groans issued from between her lips.

The child’s vagina was tight around him, her velvety walls milking his cock for all its worth as the fire of orgasm again started to burn his nerves, his pleasure building as he forced her walls ever more open. Soon he was aggressively thrusting into her soft small body, driving his penis ever closer to her immature womb, his clothes drenched with sweat. Gripping her shoulders tightly enough to leave marks, he plunged his cock in and out of her opened birth canal, achieving orgasm his only concern.

A spark of pleasure was building in her foggy mind, the pain slowly receding as she was thoroughly fucked. Her groans slowly turned into soft moans, the sweet sound driving Steve’s pleasure to its limit. With a loud moan he sheathed himself in the child, his baby batter jetting out of his ejaculating cock to flood her immature womb, nirvana blasting his soul to pieces.

A few seconds and a thousand years later, Steve slipped his wilted penis out of the child, his cum making a puddle between her legs as it flowed out of her abused birth canal. Groaning from exhaustion, his clothes clinging to his body, he pulled up his jeans and zipped himself. Taking his camera, he switched the flash to normal and took a series of shots, capturing the twice fucked deflowered girl for eternity. 

Taking out his wallet, he dropped a few large bills of the local currency next to her. While it didn’t make up for what she had suffered, in this war torn land she would almost certainly have suffered a similar fate sooner than later, with no ‘reward’. Steve left the room, confident that she would have no recollection of him and almost as confident that any investigation would be half-assed, as she was just another casualty in a cruel world. He left to find somewhere where he could wait for his clothes to dry, satisfied with a day’s hard work.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
